The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data storage, and more particularly to systems and methods for end of life management of a solid state drive and/or flash memory device.
Various approaches for data backup have been developed that vary from simple periodic copying of one storage device to another to more complex backup schemes such as RAID. Such approaches typically rely on redundancy to protect from data loss. In such systems, one or more copies of data are distributed across various storage devices. When a failure of one of the storage devices occurs, a replacement storage device is installed in place of the failed storage device, and the data corresponding to the failed storage device is gathered from redundant sources and written to the replacement storage device. Such approaches offer reasonable data security, but generally require a considerable amount of processing to be performed upon installation of the replacement storage device to replicate the failed storage device. As storage devices may fail at any time, substantial processing may be diverted to rebuilding the failed storage device at a time when such processing causes a noticeable, negative impact on other processes ongoing in a computing environment.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for managing the end of life of a failed storage device.